Brucie Kibbutz
Bruce "Brucie" Kibbutz (1977 - ?) es un personaje de la saga GTA, que aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony,Grand Theft Auto V y Grand Theft Auto Online, en cambio en Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned es mencionado en una misión por Roman. Es un personaje que posee una gran fortuna, vive de una manera placentera y se da sus gustos. Brucie es ruidoso, orgulloso y está seriamente apasionado por el fitness (ejercicio - gimnasio). Entre sus aficiones están los coches deportivos, las carreras ilegales, las mujeres y las hormonas de crecimiento y sustancias dopantes como la testosterona de Tiburón en licuados. Brucie tiene su propio taller de coches, Brucie's Exotic Cars, pero los coches que venden son robados. Se lo conoce en la misión Logging On para Roman Bellic en GTA IV, pero después se harán misiones para él, casi todas relacionadas con los coches. A la larga acabará siendo uno de los amigos con los que podremos quedar. En GTA: TBOGT, se lo ve por primera vez en Chinese Takeout de Tony Prince. Descripción Brucie es un hombre muy alto, siendo de los personajes más altos y musculosos del juego. Su cuerpo es enorme, debido a la cantidad de esteroides que él y su hermano se inyectan, y debido a beber una bebida llamada "el batido", echa con testosterona de tiburón toro chileno. Según Niko Bellic, es un "yonqui adicto a los esteroides". Tiene la cabeza rapada y los dientes amarillos, posiblemente un efecto secundario de los esteroides o el hecho de que no se los lave nunca. Sus ojos son verdes. Viste normalmente unos jeans y un abrigo deportivo azul con líneas doradas, o una camiseta blanca con una muñequera de colores en la mano derecha. Sus zapatos siempre son negros y lleva varios collares de oro. Respecto a la personalidad, Brucie es de los personajes más divertidos y extraños del juego. Es adicto a muchas sustancias dopantes para fortalecerse físicamente. Le gustan los coches, pero como se ve en "No. 1", carece completamente de habilidades mecánicas, ya que él mismo tunea su Banshee, pero lo hace mal, hasta tal punto de dejarlo inutilizable para siempre. Al principio tiene miedo de su hermano, Mori, pero luego declara su superioridad al darle un golpe en el rostro. Brucie es una persona buena y amable, aunque es visto como alguien alocado y extravagante. Historia Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City, 2008 Conociendo a Brucie thumb|250px|Alguien que Niko debe conocer. Niko recibe un mensaje de texto de su primo Roman Bellic, que le dice que debe ir a verlo pronto a su empresa de taxis, ya que hay alguien que quiere que conozca. Niko está preocupado, pues cree que se trata de otro prestamista al que le debe dinero (como Dardan Petrela y Vlad Glebov) y se dirige al lugar. Allí, encuentra a un sujeto muy musculoso haciendo movimientos extraños. Niko, un tanto perturbado, se acerca a Roman y le pregunta (en serbio) quien es "el yonqui de los esteroides". Roman le dice que es Brucie Kibbutz un amigo que conoció mediante una página de Internet. thumb|250px|Roman presentando a Brucie. Niko se burla, tratando a Brucie y Roman de homosexuales por "salir mediante internet". Brucie se enfada y le dice que no son pareja, que se conocieron en un callejón oscuro haciendo cosas feas y que es un asesino que sabe lo que hace, siendo de la mejor clase. Brucie dice que Roman es exactamente como le gustan las mujeres, inteligentes y soñadoras, aunque sea un hombre. Roman afirma que Brucie es un soñador que entiende su visión, y que cree en sus negocios más de lo que nunca creerán los demás. Niko dice que, en ese caso, Brucie también es un idiota como él. Brucie se ríe por el comentario de Niko, pero Roman se enfada. Roman y Brucie le sugieren a Niko que pruebe conectarse a Internet, si sabe hacerlo. Niko se enfurece por esto, afirmando que no por ser serbio es ignorante y exigiéndole a Roman que lo deje en paz. Al final, es convencido de usar Internet y Brucie le dice que le puede mandar a recoger un par de autos para su negocio "Brucie's Exotic Cars". Brucie Kibbutz 3.png|Brucie hablando sobre Roman. Brucie Kibbutz 4.png|Roman hablando sobre Brucie. Brucie Kibbutz 5.png|''Deberías contectarte''. Buscando y eliminando a Rivas thumb|250px|Brucie burlándose de Niko. Un tiempo después, Brucie telefonea a Niko, y le pide que vaya a su garaje, "Brucie's Executive Lifestyle Autos", donde podrán hablar sobre trabajo. Niko se dirige al lugar y se encuentra con un empleado arreglando un Banshee. Niko lo golpea por no prestarle atención y el empleado finalmente llama a Brucie a gritos. Brucie se enfada con el empleado por no tratar bien a Niko y lo saluda, disculpándose por la actitud del hombre. Brucie comienza a actuar de forma extraña y a dar golpes en el aire a Niko, diciendo ser genéticamente superior a él y que resulta ser muy fácil vencerlo. thumb|250px|Niko derrotando a Brucie. Al final, Niko se cansa de la actitud desquiciada y creída de Brucie y le practica una técnica de lucha del ejército, dejándolo en el suelo. Brucie le dice, dolorido, que tiene que enseñarle eso. Una vez recuperado, Brucie le explica a Niko que sabe que necesita dinero y él puede dárselo, pero que su trabajo en el garaje no es del todo limpio y no es para "hijitos de mamá". Niko acepta, diciendo que está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea. Brucie se alegra y le explica que hay dos tipos escondidos a los que debe matar por algunos problemas, luego le pide a Niko que los busque y los mate, que ya averiguará los métodos. Primero, Brucie le ordena a Niko conseguir una patrulla de la policía y le pregunta si sabe como acceder a un ordenador en uno de sus coches. Niko responde que sí y se marcha a cumplir su trabajo. Brucie Kibbutz 8.png|Hablando sobre Roman. Brucie Kibbutz 9.png|''Dos tipos escondidos''. Brucie Kibbutz 10.png|El ordenador de la policía. thumb|250px|Hablando sobre Lyle Rivas. Afuera, Niko llama al Departamento de Policía de Liberty City mediante el número 911 y pide una patrulla. Una vez que esta llega, Niko se la roba y se aleja del lugar, debido a que el policía lo quiere detener por robársela. Una vez lejos de allí, Niko telefonea a Brucie y le anuncia que tiene la patrulla. Brucie le explica que el primer tipo que tiene que matar es Lyle Rivas, un traficante de drogas de los Spanish Lords que pretende testificar contra él por dinero e inmunidad judicial. Niko le promete que encontrará al tal Rivas, lo que causa una felicitación por parte de Brucie. Niko ubica a Rivas mediante el ordenador de la policía y se dirige a su apartamento. Allí ataca a Rivas y, tras una larga persecución, Niko acaba con él. Luego telefonea a Brucie y le dice que ha completado el trabajo y que Rivas no volverá a molestarlo, Brucie le dice que mucha gente estará agradecida y le paga 3500$ dólares. Brucie Kibbutz 12.png|Niko hablando con Bruice tras cumplir el trabajo. Brucie Kibbutz 13.png|''La gente está agradecida''. Brucie Kibbutz 14.png|Hablando sobre molestar a la gente. Robando el coche thumb|250px|Brucie haciendo flexiones de brazo. Un día o dos más tarde, Niko regresa al edificio de Brucie y esta vez va a su lujoso apartamento, ubicado en la planta alta del negocio. Allí, una chica aburrida le dice a Brucie que tiene visitas. Brucie se encuentra haciendo flexiones de brazo y dice que está entrenando, pero al ver que es Niko se enfurece con la chica por no decirle que era él. Brucie se queja de como son las mujeres y comienza a dar golpes a la bolsa de boxeo que cuelga del techo, hasta que se pone a dar gritos y le dice a Niko que ya está listo para él y que es hora de que pelee por su honor. [[Archivo:Brucie_Kibbutz_16.png|thumb|250px|''¡Estoy listo para ti!]] Niko le dice que se lo ve un poco tenso y le pregunta qué es lo que le sucede y si se encuentra bien. Brucie responde que sí y que lo lamenta, pero una extraña bebida llamada "el batido" lo deja en ese estado todos los días. Niko pregunta que es el batido y Brucie responde que está hecho con testosterona de tiburón importada de Chile. Niko se asusta y le advierte que ha oído que eso le puede causar deformaciones en los testículos, y que debería cuidarse con cosas así. Brucie le responde que no se preocupe y abraza a Niko, en lo que se alejan un poco de la chica. Brucie le dice que lo ha hecho muy bien con el asesinato de Rivas, y le explica que el difunto traficante tenía un buen coche, un Oracle muy elegante, y le pregunta si puede conseguírselo para venderlo. Antes de retirarse, Niko le pregunta si hay algún peligro y Brucie responde que no, que Rivas lo dejó tirado al morir. Brucie Kibbutz 17.png|Brucie hablando sobre la testosterona de tiburón. Brucie Kibbutz 18.png|El coche de Rivas. Brucie Kibbutz 19.png|Niko retirándose a cumplir el trabajo. Sin embargo, una vez Niko llega al lugar, es emboscado por miembros de los Spanish Lords que querían evitar que se llevara el vehículo. Niko se lo roba y, de todos modos, se queda a luchar y mata a los traficantes. Niko dice, para sí, que quizás la testosterona de tiburón afectó a Brucie. Una vez en el garaje, Niko le entrega el coche a Lenny, el mecánico de la vez anterior y le dice a Brucie que debió avisarle que había gente. Brucie dice que, de haberlo sabido, habría ido el mismo, y se disculpa, pagándole a Niko lo mismo que la vez anterior. Brucie Kibbutz 20.png|Brucie disculpándose por el error. Brucie Kibbutz 21.png|Las felicitaciones. Brucie Kibbutz 22.png|La promesa de Brucie. La búsqueda del endeudado thumb|250px|Brucie hablando sobre FrenchTom. Más tarde, Niko regresa al apartamento de Brucie, esta vez encuentra a Roman sentado en el sofá con un ordenador en las manos, escribiendo algo. Brucie se encuentra dando sentadillas en la alfombra, y al ver a Niko lo saluda y le pide que le dé un golpe para demostrar su fuerza, imponiendo el pecho. Niko, animado, le da un puñetazo entre ambos pezones a Brucie, dejándolo tendido en el suelo. Roman trata de convencer a Niko de que revise el sitio web de citas Love-meet.net, pero Niko no se convence. Al final, Roman logra que Niko revise la página y pregunte quien es la chica, pero cree que se burlan de él al enterarse que es un chico. thumb|250px|Las amenazas contra Brucie. Brucie deja de retorcerse y, levantándose, le explica a Niko que no es así, sino que es un homosexual en especial. El segundo tipo escondido que Niko debe matar y, curiosamente, el primo del difunto Lyle Rivas, Tom Rivas le debe una buena suma de dinero, pero debido al asesinato de su primo, se niega rotundamente a pagar y ahora amenaza con matar a Brucie. Brucie, enfadado mientras cuenta la historia, corre contra una pared y la choca con la cabeza, lastimándosela. Roman le pide que se tranquilice y le dice a Niko que Tom está escondido pero es homosexual, y como conoce a Brucie y según este nadie querría salir con un gordo eslavo como Roman, el único apropiado es Niko. Niko acepta y Brucie le pide que vaya al cibercafé más cercano para recibir más instrucciones. Niko se marcha, pero antes se da tiempo de detenerse e insultar a Roman, cosa que le hace mucha gracia a Brucie y le dice que es una persona fría y que le gustan los asesinos así. OoTC 1.png|''Es un auténtico mariconazo. OoTC 2.png|Brucie explicando porque no puede hacerlo él. OoTC 3.png|El favor de Brucie. En el cibercafé, Niko llama a Brucie y le informa. Brucie le explica que el objetivo se hace llamar FrenchTom en Love-meet.net, y que debe usar su nuevo perfil falso y homosexual, SweetBellic, para atraer a FrenchTom a una cita y acabar con él. Niko acepta el trabajo y busca el perfil de FrenchTom en el sitio web, para luego enviar una solicitud de su perfil, el cual ha sido creado acorde a las expectativas y gustos de FrenchTom. Roman le pide a Niko que revise cada tanto su correo para recibir noticias de "su novio". OoTC 5.png|En el TW@. OoTC 6.png|El nombre de usuario del objetivo. OoTC 7.png|Las órdenes para Niko. El asesinato de FrenchTom thumb|250px|Brucie preguntando por FrenchTom. Un día más tarde, Niko recibe una notificación de FrenchTom, aceptando la cita, y diciéndole que vaya al 69th Street Diner para verse a las 18.00 hs. Niko se dirige al lugar a dicha hora. Una vez allí, discute con FrenchTom durante un rato y lo mantiene distraído, hasta que suelta su deuda con Brucie Kibbutz, por lo que FrenchTom se asusta y trata de escapar, iniciando una corta persecución a pie, en la cual, finalmente, Niko acaba eliminando a Tom. Luego de eso, debe huir, pues la policía lo está persiguiendo por el asesinato. Una vez alejado de la policía, Niko recibe una llamada, es Brucie. Brucie le pregunta como ha estado su cita. Niko le dice que no cree que vuelvan a verse, de hecho, no cree que FrenchTom vuelva a ver a nadie. Brucie lo felicita por el trabajo bien hecho y le dice que, por si le interesa, puede usar su perfil en Love-meet.net, pagándole, de paso 6750$ dólares de recompensa. Brucie Kibbutz 24.png|''No creo que vuelva a ver a nadie''. Brucie Kibbutz 25.png|El perfil en Love-meet.net. Brucie Kibbutz 26.png|Las preferencias de Brucie. El Banshee defectuoso y la carrera thumb|250px|Brucie hablando sobre lo que tienen. Un tiempo después, Niko vuelve al garaje para ver a Brucie. Este está en su oficina, trabajando, cuando ve llegar a Niko. Brucie lo saluda y le dice que se alegra de tener un amigo como él. Brucie le pregunta también de que van y Niko responde que es un inmigrante y asesino a sueldo, y él un yonqui de los esteroides, pero que se llevan bien. Brucie lo corrige y dice que no se refería a lo superficial, sino a las cosas que tienen, y que son ganadores. Primero se pone a hablar de que tiene joyas, dinero y mujeres. Niko, perturbado, le pregunta si está bien, o si sigue metiéndose testosterona de tiburón, cosa que hace enojar a Brucie. thumb|250px|Brucie preguntando por el Banshee. Brucie, deteniendo la conversación, le quiere mostrar algo a Niko, su Banshee negro con una franja amarilla que tiene preparado para correr en una carrera. Primero le dice a Lenny, el mecánico, que le diga si ya está listo. Lenny, temeroso, dice simplemente que "brilla". Brucie se sube, feliz, y le sugiere a Niko que lo acompañe, pero este no tiene ganas de subirse a un vehículo con él. Brucie arranca el coche, pero este no avanza, por lo que se pone a gritarle a Lenny. Sin embargo, Lenny replica que el coche lo tuneó Brucie, por lo que si no funciona es culpa suya. Brucie trata un par de veces más de encender el vehículo, sin éxito. Desesperado, Brucie baja del coche y grita que necesita un vehículo adecuado para la carrera o se verá como un fracasado. Lenny sugiere que le pida su coche a Stevie, uno de sus amigos. Brucie dice que es buena idea y que lo llamará de camino, por lo que le pide a Niko que le dé un aventón hacia el coche. Lenny_11.png|Brucie gritándole a Lenny. Lenny_12.png|La sugerencia. Lenny_13.png|''Lo llamaré de camino''. thumb|250px|Brucie llamando a Stevie. En el camino, Brucie saca su teléfono móvil y habla con Stevie, su amigo, diciéndole que necesita su vehículo, un Comet dorado muy lujoso, para una carrera. Stevie no tiene problema con eso y le dice que lo ha dejado en Freetown Avenue en Willis. Brucie y Niko se dirigen al lugar. En el camino, Niko y Brucie hablan sobre mujeres, y sobre como los esteroides han afectado la vida de este último. Brucie dice que tiene los testículos en perfecto estado, a pesar de que la gente diga que la testosterona de tiburón le ha afectado. thumb|250px|Brucie hablando sobre su amistad con Stevie. Niko le dice que no tiene ganas de hablar de sus pelotas y luego de obtener el Comet de Stevie, se dirigen a la carrera. Durante la misma, Brucie le va gritando a Niko cosas sobre que debe ganar y mantenerse en primer lugar, mientras él va de copiloto para "atraer a las chicas". Si Niko queda muy atras, Brucie alardea y dice que nunca antes había tenido que ver el trasero de sus adversarios, y que debe apresurarse a ganar, ya que a las mujeres no les gustan los perdedores. Niko gana la carrera, cosa que pone muy feliz a Brucie, pero también mucho más loco, ya que ha ingerido muchos esteroides. Brucie le pide a Niko que lo lleve de nuevo a su apartamento. En el camino, Niko y Brucie quedan en volver a verse para salir como amigos. Sin embargo, durante el viaje, Niko descubre que en realidad el asesinato de los Rivas fue ordenado por Brucie en un ataque de ira causado por los esteroides, aunque Brucie trata de convencerlo de que eran gentuza. Niko le dice que no puede trabajar más para él, pues no va a matar a todo el mundo por su adicción a las drogas. Brucie acepta, pero ambos mantienen su amistad. No._1_IV.png|''La carrera comienza''. Brucie_Kibbutz_28.png|El regalo de Brucie. Brucie_Kibbutz_29.png|La verdad sobre los Rivas. Los robos de vehículos = Banshee = Brucie le envía un mensaje a Niko, ya sea en su Computador Personal o en un TW@, Niko lo revisa y ve que le pide un Banshee estacionado en un callejón en Tuscadora Street, Schottler. Niko acepta y se dirige al lugar. Allí, ve que un miembro de los Angels of Death está haciendo una especie de trato con un sujeto, y guarda cierta mercancía en el Banshee. Niko lucha contra el dueño del coche, que porta una Tec-9, y contra el otro tipo, un pandillero de los Money Over Bitches que pelea con los puños, para luego llevarse el coche al garaje de Brucie de manera tranquila, pero consigue una estrella de búsqueda con la pelea, por lo que debe perderla. Luego de deshacerse de los policías, Niko lleva el coche al garaje de Brucie, y si está en perfecto estado, recibirá 1000$ dólares de recompensa, luego llama a Brucie para informarle de la entrega, y este lo felicita. Brucie Banshee 1.png|El mensaje. Brucie Banshee 2.png|Niko llegando junto al coche. Brucie Banshee 3.png|Luego de la entrega. = Cavalcade = Brucie manda otro mensaje a Niko, diciéndole que hay un Cavalcade rojo (color original) recorriendo Sudance Street, en East Hook Bay en ese mismo momento, y le pide a Niko que vaya a recogerlo. Niko se dirgie al lugar, donde la mujer que conduce se baja y pelea contra él no bien Niko trate de conseguir el coche. Niko se ve obligado a matarla pues, si no lo hace, se subirá de nuevo a la camioneta y huirá. Una vez que Niko se deshace del problema y regresa al garaje de Brucie, recibe 1500$. (solo si el vehículo está en perfecto estado) Brucie Cavalcade 1.png|El mensaje. Brucie Cavalcade 2.png|Niko obteniendo el coche. Brucie Cavalcade 3.png|Informando a Brucie. = Intruder = Luego, en el siguiente e-mail, Brucie dice que hay un Intruder negro (color original) en un aparcamiento de los Cerros de la Cerveza y si podría conseguírselo. Niko acepta y se dirige al lugar. Al notar la presencia de Niko, el conductor se sube al vehículo e intenta huir, pero Niko se deshace de él con facilidad y se roba el coche. Luego de eso, lo lleva al garaje de Brucie y, si el coche está en perfecto estado, recibirá 1500$, y una felicitación por parte de Brucie. Brucie Intruder 1.png|El mensaje. Brucie Intruder 2.png|Niko eliminando al dueño. Brucie Intruder 3.png|Informando a Brucie. = Sabre GT = El siguiente mensaje de Brucie dice que hay un Sabre GT rojo con una franja blanca (color original) en Apartamentos Firefly, custodiado por un trío de miembros de los Money Over Bitches, aunque podría haber más en las cercanías. Niko acepta y se dirige a buscar el vehículo. Hay tres pandilleros, dos armados con 9mm y uno con una Tec-9, muy probablemente el dueño o el jefe del grupo, debido a que su arma es más poderosa. Niko los ataca, y ellos responden, pero mueren tiroteados. Un par de miembros también se acercarán si Niko se queda demasiado, por lo que también habrá que matarlos. Una vez que Niko se suba al Sabre GT, se obtendrán dos estellas de búsqueda, ya que suena la alarma. Niko lleva el coche al caraje de Brucie y gana 1500$ si el coche está en perfecto estado. Brucie Sabre GT 1.png|El mensaje. Brucie Sabre GT 2.png|Niko a punto de combatir contra los M.O.B. Brucie Sabre GT 3.png|Informando a Brucie. = Feltzer = = NRG-900 = = PCJ-600 = = PMP 600 = = Patriot = = Sanchez = La invitación fallida Mucho tiempo después, Niko hace un pequeño trabajo para Dwayne Forge, que consiste en asesinar a José, Jesús y Javier Trúnchez para recuperar el The Triangle Club en Bohan. Durante el camino al club, Niko recibe una llamada de Brucie, que le pregunta si quiere ir justamente a ese club a acostarse con unas chicas. Niko dice que le gustaría, pero que va a ver mujeres desnudas por negocios, no por placer, y que será en otro momento. Undress to Kill Brucie 2.png|''¿Vamos al club?'' Undress to Kill Brucie 3.png|Niko rechazando la oferta. Undress_to_Kill_Brucie_4.png|La despedida. La venganza de Niko La boda de Roman 20px Llamada final Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Liberty City, 2008 El secuestro de Roman Bellic Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Liberty City, 2008 El intento de entrar al club La llegada de Mori y los maltratos La derrota y la opinión de Luis López Declarando la superioridad La última discusión con Luis Grand Theft Auto V Liberty City, 2013 Las publicaciones en Bleeter thumb|250px|Fotografía de Brucie. Tiene una breve aparición en el juego si entra a la Web dentro del juego y se visita la pagina www.bullsharktestosterone.com aparecera una imagen de su rostro algo muy distinto a como se habia visto en GTA IV. También publica varios bleets en Bleeter. Cuando el personaje del jugador logra alcanzar el rango 16 en Grand Theft Auto Online, llegara una llamada de Brucie diciendonos que cuando queramos podemos llamarlo para que nos deje "testosterona Bull Shark" en algún lugar del mapa, lo que aumentara el daño que cause y reducirá el sufrido. Relaciones Amistad Podremos quedar con Brucie después de la misión No. 1. También podremos hacer carreras callejeras en las que además de ganar dinero, subimos porcentaje de la amistad con Brucie. Solamente has de elegir la opción Carrera en el móvil.[[Archivo:GTA4-HuntleySport-AutoDeBrucieKibbutz.jpg|thumb|El auto de Brucie Kibbutz cuando usamos la opción Navegar en el que nos lleva hasta el muelle para luego zarpar en velero.]] A Brucie le gustan las siguientes actividades: *Ir en lancha. *Ir en helicóptero. *Jugar a los bolos. *Beber. *Comer (solo en lugares caros). *Ir a espectáculos. *Ir a clubes de striptease. Otras informaciones: *'Horario': De 8:00 a 1:00 (17 horas). *'Habilidad especial': Se activa por encima del 75% y se desactiva por debajo del 40%. *'Comida preferida': Los restaurantes más caros, (Superstar Cafe,entre otros). *'Garito nocturno preferido': Clubes caros. *'Estación de radio preferida': The Classics 104.1 Viaje en helicóptero Llama a Brucie y te irá a recoger en helicóptero. Funciona igual que la habilidad de Roman Bellic, pero con el helicóptero puedes ir a sitios en los que no puedes ir en coche, por ejemplo, la Estatua de la Felicidad, aparte de las increíbles vistas que ofrece el viaje. Curiosidades *Posiblemente sea bisexual ya que en la base de datos del LCPD, se le acusa de solicitación de prostitución mientras estaba travestido. *La mención de Brucie en "That Special Someone" nunca cambia, a pesar de que ocurra después del asesinato o el perdón a Darko Brevic, la decisión de Niko no afectará la mención. Roman le dirá a Niko, haga lo que haga, "¿Me llevasa casa de Brucie?" y luego, una vez allí, le preguntará "¿Quieres pasar un rato con Brucie?" siempre de la misma forma, y siempre Niko dirá que no, que necesita estar solo. *Brucie presenta a veces una conducta homosexual especialmente hacia Niko, lo llama Nicky y si se sale con él en varias de las conversaciones con Niko le pregunta que si quiere tocarle los testículos. Además, en la misión "Ladies Half Price" de GTA: TBOGT, sale coqueteando con Luis en el Maisonette 9. Todo esto podría ser sólo su peculiar sentido del humor. *Brucie tiene un collar que dice "No 1" (Número uno) que curiosamente es el nombre de la última misión que haremos para él, ademas en la Xbox 360 cuando creamos un avatar en los cortes de pelo hay uno que es similar al corte de Brucie y tambien se llama "No 1". *Brucie tiene un aspecto similar en cuanto a físico al personaje interpretado por Vin Diesel en "The Fast and the Furious". *En TBOGT, Brucie se ve más delgado e inseguro que en IV, muy probablemente para resaltar que su hermano lo maltrata y lo degrada. Por eso, en "No. 3" se ve igual que en IV y con la misma ropa. *Debido a su apellido, puede que sea de origen polaco o judío. *En casi todas las veces que aparece el se ve que tiene los dientes amarillos, lo que puede indicar que nunca se lava los dientes. *En la misión "This Ain't Checkers", su hermano Mori, dice que Brucie ni siquiera fue a la Universidad, aunque esto puede que solo sea una broma. *Es uno de los pocos personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV con los que puedes seguir saliendo una vez terminado el juego sin importar las decisiones que tomes. Los otros son Little Jacob, Patrick McReary, Alexandra Chilton, Kiki Jenkins y Carmen Ortiz. *Brucie no aparece físicamente en Grand Theft Auto Online, pero el protagonista creado puede llamarlo para pedirle testosterona, para que durante 1 minuto no se le pueda causar daño y el pueda causar el doble, esto es recomendable antes de que inicie un ataque a bandas. Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV *No Love Lost *Logging On *Search and Delete *Easy as Can Be *Out of the Closet... *...Out of the Closet *No. 1 *Exotics Exports *Undress to Kill *That Special Someone *20pxMr. and Mrs. Bellic *20pxMr. and Mrs. Bellic *20pxA Revenger's Tragedy Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned *Roman's Holiday Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony *Chinese Takeout *Kibbutz Number One *This Ain't Checkers *No. 3 *Ladies Half Price Grand Theft Auto Online *Testosterona de tiburón de:Bruce Kibbutz en:Brucie Kibbutz fr:Brucie Kibbutz nl:Bruce Kibbutz pl:Brucie Kibbutz Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto IV